Various liquid crystal display apparatuses have conventionally been proposed, and particularly in recent years, various liquid crystal display apparatuses with focus being placed on improvement in a viewing angle, suppression of disclination, reduction in burn-in, and the like have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-249243 describes an RTN (Reverse Twisted Nematic) type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a plurality of domains are formed within a single pixel.
This RTN type liquid crystal display apparatus includes a pair of substrates, a plurality of domains formed within a single pixel, and domain restriction means for restricting a direction of leaning of a liquid crystal molecule in each domain.
In this Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-249243, a fish-bone-shaped electrode is exemplified as the domain restriction means.
By providing such domain restriction means, a direction of inclination of a liquid crystal molecule in each domain at the time of application of a voltage is each differed. By thus differing a direction of inclination of a liquid crystal molecule in each domain, a viewing angle is improved.
A liquid crystal display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-197691 includes a domain formed within a single pixel and a perpendicular alignment film provided in a portion in contact with a liquid crystal layer.
The perpendicular alignment film has been subjected to an alignment process by emitting ultra violet (UV) rays from an oblique direction. Then, by differing a direction of emission of UV rays from place to place, a plurality of domains are formed. Then, this liquid crystal display apparatus includes a protruded bank such that liquid crystal molecules are aligned in an alignment restriction orientation for each domain at the time of application of a voltage.
A liquid crystal display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-80197 includes a first substrate and a second substrate opposed to each other, a liquid crystal layer provided between the first substrate and the second substrate, a first electrode provided on the first electrode, and a second electrode provided on the second substrate.
Then, in this liquid crystal display apparatus as well, a plurality of domains are formed within a single pixel, and a slit is formed in at least one of the first electrode and the second electrode, in each domain. This slit is formed perpendicularly to an alignment orientation of liquid crystal molecules.